Love, it makes the world go round
by Mufasa the Lion
Summary: Please note that I have decided to turn this into a series of oneshots. PM me with any requests or ideas of what you want to see. Formerly titled "My Family". Jalice
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: this is my first fanfic so be nice ! DISCLAIMER: twilight...no matter how much I want it.**

**J P.O.V: **I was riding back from Galveston after evacuating the people. It was the that I saw three beautiful strangers walking along the muddy ground. I dismounted to offer them my services when they spoke.

"He looks a right, strong ,young officer", One said. You better do it Maria , I can never stop once I've started.

I was snapped out of my reverie to the loud sound of Emmet whining to Rosalie. "But Rosie , baby...". "No Emmet, you cannot go ride tricycles in Walmart", She snapped back to him.

I chuckled quietly to myself , just the thought of _Emmet_ on a tricycle... There was the sound of laughter from Edwards room as he processed these thoughts.

As I listened to the laughter of my coven all around me, I longed for Alice. _Alice_, just saying her name made feel content, only to be reminded seconds later that she was out hunting. _sigh._

Just when I thought I couldn't take it another second , she entered our room. I was over to her side in a second , just holding her close. This is where home was , wherever Alice was. I still wasn't completely comfortable around the Cullens . Though Alice kept reassuring me that they loved and so on.

As for myself I didn't think they loved me ,I'm pretty sure they only tolerated me because of Alice." Jasper Whitlock Hale we do love you ,and if you think we don't Emmet and I will come in there and" ...He let the threat trail off unfinished.

I actually laughed out loud this time, I mean please, I had fought off twelve newborns on my own once. I would crush them to death!

Or at least until they scream mercy... "Oh , now we are so coming to get you!" Edward cried. " "EMMET COME ON!" " Where are we going?" Emmet replied looking up from his begging at Rose's feet.

"We are going to go kick Jasper's butt! COME ON!" I chuckled again as they ran up the stairs for me, I laughed again ... with my family.

**so what do u think love it hate ,should i continue it, make it longer or shorter RNR TELL ME PLEASE!**


	2. I will protect you, no matter what

**A/N: Alice and Jasper fight. What happens? Set in New Moon.**

Jasper POV:

"Alice you can't risk it!"

"Jazz I'll be fine! I have to see if she's alright!"

I sighed in frustration running my hand through my hair. How could she go back? We left for Edward and if he finds out she went he'll be mad. At Alice. I won't allow that. She will not get hurt as long as I am here. I just can't bear the thought of it.

"Jazz," She whispered. Suddenly she threw her arms around me and buried her head into my chest. I reacted automatically, wrapping my arms around her and stroking her hair softly. "It will be alright," I murmured into her hair.

"But what if it isn't? I can't see her Jazz. I'm scared, she's my best friend. She's the only one who doesn't think I'm a freak."

Alice. In pain. Crap. "Ali you're not a freak, you're beautiful."

"I miss her."

"I know…we'll go together."

"I love you Jasper Whitlock."

Looking down at her small form I smiled," I love you too my little Pixie."

**Short I know but please review! Another will be up soon, and it will be longer. RNR**


	3. Don't mess with my pixie Ever

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's late! No one messes with his pixie.**

JPOV:

I raced into the house as fast as I could, which was quite fast actually. Turning the corner around the stairs I paused outside the bedroom door. She may not want me to come in. Choked dry sobs reached my ears and I immediately checked the surrounding emotions.

Pain

Sadness

Anxiety

They changed suddenly into the blankness of a vision, than came up again with such force that I stumbled backward.

Finally, I couldn't bear it any longer and pushed open the door.

Her head snapped up and in a heat beat I stood in front of her. Her tiny frame shook with the force of her sobs.

"Alice.." I murmured softly. Anger filled my body. It took up my entire being for the moment. Whoever did this to my pixie would pay dearly.

But there were more pressing matters at the moment. Alice was staring straight ahead, her eyes wide.

Reaching down I cradled her softly in my arms, burying my face in her hair. Sweeping her against my chest I sat down on the bed and held her. Her arms wrapped around my neck and her thin frame pressed against mine tightly. For now all I could do was hold her close and stroke her hair, murmuring softly to her.

Gradually her sobs ceased and her body stopped shaking.

We sat there for awhile, me holding her close with her head buried in my chest.

Eventually her perfect face rose and looked into my eyes. "What happened?" I said it gently, ignoring the fact that the family was standing in our room, drawn by curiosity.

Her usually bell-like voice sounded rough and another burst of anger coursed through me. I quickly calmed but a part of it remained…a hard knot in my stomach.

"It's…" Her voice faltered at the sight of the family and I immediately understood.

With her in my arms I stood in one swift motion and headed for the door. They blocked me. Hmmm.

"I am so furious right now at who has done this that if you continue standing there I will cheerfully rip your spine out." I said pleasantly.

They cleared out, smart move.

Striding towards the stairs I broke into a run. Sprinting for the woods with Alice curled into my chest.

Oh, they would pay…

"Ali, tell me."

"Jazz it's just…why do you want me? My hair is to short and I always hurt people, and I'm too short, and-"Why would you even think that!" I interrupted angrily. "Alice, you are the most beautiful woman to ever walk this Earth. I love your size, it allows me to shield you from pain or comfort you much more easily than if you were 7 feet tall. And your hair is amazing, long hair would always be in the way and I wouldn't be able to do this as effectively." I paused to lean down and kiss her tenderly on the mouth.

"I love you _because_ you're you Alice. You're my pixie."

She looked up at with a hint of a smile. "But…I do always hurt people. I hurt Bella, Edward said so."

I growled lowly. "Alice, that was not your fault. Edward brought that upon himself. You are the most cheerful, happy, person I know. You make people smile just by looking at them. Is Edward the one who told you all this?"

"Yes, bu-

"Alice he has no right to hurt you that way. He will not insult you like that and get away with it. I won't allow it. And one other thing…Don't you ever think that you are not perfect. In my eyes you are. The phrase "nobody's perfect" simply doesn't apply to you. You love me despite my flaws and I love you no matter what."

"Well…when you put it that way…Alright Jazz, I'm fine now."

And she was, I could feel it. An aura of confidence and love and happiness radiated from her. But with a hint of worry. Ah, she was worried about Edward. He would get what was coming to him.

"Don't hurt him too bad at least." I grinned. She knew me all too well. She wouldn't be able to sway me this.

"I'll try. Let's go home."

Scooping her up in my arms I raced towards the house. Now to deal with Edward…

**a/n If this shows up weird I'm really sorry because something happened to my laptop. But if it's normal ignore this. There is going to be a companion chapter to this probably updated tomorrow or the day after. RNR?**


	4. Pt 2!

I raced up the stairs to Edward's room, only pausing to long enough to lock the door behind me.

A loud bang reverberated through the house as I grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall. Anger was all I felt coursing through my veins; it took all I had not to kill him right then. But I _had_ promised…

"Jasper?.." Ahh, he was confused, well he reads minds, he'll find out soon enough.

"You…had…no…right!" I managed to growl out between punches.

He still didn't get it, slow much? "Jasper, what's going on?" That was Esme, standing in the doorway looking terrified. Well, she would figure it out eventually. Back to business

Abruptly, Edward leaned up and sank his teeth into my chest. So he really meant to fight did he? This won't end well then.

Grabbing his head between my fists I smashed down with as much force as I could muster. We ended up going straight down and rolling out of the living room onto the grass in a fierce tangle of snarls and teeth.

"Woo! Jasper and Edward are getting it on!"

Emmet….I've told Rose to get him help someday…

We rolled over and over, each trying to get the better of the other. The family would interfere soon so I might as well make my intentions clear. "You …will…not…hurt...her… ever…again!"

Recognition flashed in his eyes. Good he finally knew all the pain he caused. I wasn't done though, I rolled and slid my arms up just in time to pin him to ground. Growling deep in my throat, I hit him full blast with all the emotions Alice had felt earlier. He at least had the decency to try to look guilty.

He wasn't truly sorry though, and I had to fix that. I knew the burn of the venom, seeing how many times I'd been bitten. During this little fight I'd managed to get bit quite a few times, though I'd hid the extent of the pain from my thoughts to shield Edward from my plans.

Now, the whole reason of this mess…leaning down carefully I sank my teeth into a spot that I knew would mar his face the most, his cheek. Venom flowed from my mouth pooling together for a few seconds before ejecting into his system. I had used this method before in Maria's army. It was excruciatingly painful and left a darker scar than most. I repeated this method 2 more times on his hand and chest. It would pain him for weeks I knew.

Edward was pretty much howling in pain when a pixie flitted to my side, took my hand, and led me away.

"Esme is going to punish you; I figured you might want to avoid her wrath for a while.

"Thank you darlin" I replied. Esme was scary when she was mad. Very scary

"No Jazz, thank you."

"For what?"

"For showing me that I'm not a monster or any of those things I said before, and for defending that even though Edward may be scarred for life." I smiled at her petite form and lifted her in my arms, carrying my wife away from harm. Nothing could hurt her. I would never allow it. The wrath of Esme could wait until later; I had some quality time I had to spend with the one person I loved with all my heart. My Alice


	5. AN

**A/N: SORRY! This isn't a chapter I know, but a quick question. Should I do a part 3 with an angry Esme? Or should I just take it apart from the rest as a whole different story? **

**Oh and.****.****.DISCLAIMER: I NO OWN NOTHING! **

**ANSWER MEH QUESTION! **

_**NOTICE!:**_** I may not update for a while due to the fact that my main project ( which I will post when I finish ) is taking up most of my time. This is just a pet project; but I will update as frequently as possible! :D KEEP READING! THIS STORY AIN'T DONE YET!**


	6. Angry Esme BEWARE

**A/N: Looks like part 3 it is. :) Beware of angry Esme!**

JPOV:

Once I had my pixie in my arms, i raced into the forest and didn't stop. We stayed together for a few days, just being us. Alice and Jasper. Jasper and Alice.

Eventually we had to go back.

Alice turned to me and smiled," It was so wonderful, it makes me never want to leave."

"We don't have to." I responded.

She grinned broadly," Esme is worried, and mad. She's simmered down quite a bit though."

I groaned and made a face at her. "I'll buy her a new….half of a house."

"How did you manage to take down half a house? Wait, Jazz our room!"

I shrugged sheepishly, "It's kind of…well, gone…"

"JASPER WHITLOCK HALE!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"You slammed my brother from the top floor, through our room, and into the living room! How do you not mean to do that? Our room is destroyed! My closet!" She wailed.

"Look Ali, I'm sorry. I will buy you a whole new wardrobe and carry every single one of your bags. I will take you dancing in every single new dress you buy. Just don't be mad at me, please!"

She narrowed her eyes and sighed. Abruptly her eyes slid out of focus into a vision. Seconds later she grinned evilly at me. "Fine," her lilting voice replied. "But only because Esme's wrath is coming to get you. Woooo Wooo." I laughed at her failed ghost impersonation.

"Maybe Esme can wait awhile…" I trailed off hopefully.

"Nope, not a chance." I grimaced as we bounded over the river leading to our home.

"-SO INCONSIDERANT, ATTACKING YOUR BROTHER FOR NO REASON LIKE THAT! AND DESTROYING HALF MY HOUSE TOO! INCLUDING MY GARDEN! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO GET THOSE PETUNIAS PERFECT? NO, YOU DON'T! BECAUSE YOU DON'T CONSIDER OTHER PEOPLE'S FEELINGS! LOOK AT POOR BELLA, WONDERING HOW EDWARD GOT THOSE HORRIBLE SCARS! AND EDWARD LYING ON THE GROUND HOWLING IN PAIN! HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN PAIN LIKE THAT? I THINK NOT YOUNG MAN! AND-"

At this point I cut her off, furious," DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT MY PAST WAS LIKE?" I roared.

My adopted family had never heard my life story. I had opted never to tell them. So far I had, with Alice's help of course, hidden my scars.

But right now…unfair was the least appropriate word here. It was worse than that. My whole life I had lived with my scars. And only Alice had accepted me. Even Edward didn't know.

The family stood in shocked silence at my outburst. I _never_ lost control of my emotions. Seeing as I had to feel everyone's and all…Carlisle was glaring at me for yelling at his wife. I spoke in a quiet deadly tone," You have no idea what I have been through. As much as I'd prefer to keep it that way you will have to find out eventually." Glaring at them all coldly, I pulled my shirt over my head, allowing them to see my bare skin for the first time in centuries.

They gasped, and stared, and gaped. "Jasper what happened to you?" That was Edward.

I glared at him coldly. "So much more than you know." It was barely a whisper, but I could still feel Alice fighting he urge to scream.

I turned to Edward," Edward, you better explain the whole story to Esme. And Bella. Because believe it or not, I have been in more pain then you can ever imagine. And only one person can alleviate that pain." I turned to Alice.

"I believe I have a promise to fulfill darlin'."

She giggled lightly. "As a matter of a fact you do….soldier."

I smiled and reveled in the fact that one of life's greatest joys was open to me.

The pure feeling of being in love and being loved in return.

**A/N: I know Jasper had already told the Cullen's before Bella was there, but just go with it okay? And I know Esme OOC but she was mad! Her petunias!**

**RNR?**


	7. Fearless

**A/N: Alice and Jasper's first kiss. Inspired by one of the lines in the song 'Fearless' by Taylor Swift. **

'_And I don't know how it gets better than this you take my hand and drag me head first, Fearless._

Alice stood in the middle of the parking lot. Jasper was inside checking out of the hotel.

Laughing with obvious delight, Alice began to spin, dancing her way through the cars and people in a daze.

Oblivious to the world around her, the dark-haired pixie _danced._ She spun and twirled and bowed with a grace that most humans don't possess.

And suddenly there he was. Jasper stood at the edge of the now empty parking lot laden with bags and suitcases.

Alice didn't notice him. She was trapped in a wide, open world filled with the sparkling rain drops and the rivulets of water. But something was missing.

Turning, she finally spotted him.

Jasper immediately dropped her bags and took her out-stretched hand in his own.

Together they danced, yet something was still missing.

Jasper thought he had a notion of what it was.

He hesitated for a beat before bringing his face down to her level.

Alice eagerly stretched to her maximum height to meet him.

It was as they had both imagined it and more. It was beautiful and perfect. It was majestic and sweet.

It was fearless.

Separate they were flawed. Separate they were insecure and unconfident.

Together, they were fearless.

Alice and Jasper danced together in the rain.

Because that is what life is about. Not waiting for the storm to pass, but of learning to dance in the rain.

'_It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'…it's Fearless.'_

_**Say it with me now….on three…..1….2….3… AWWWWWWWWWW!**_

_**I think that sucked:DD But it's your opinion that matters. Was it good? Hated it? Want to murder me in painful ways because of my writing? Want to make out with and marry my story cuz it rocks?**_

_**EITHER WAY REVIEW!**_


End file.
